Ride
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [AU] Cuando Kagura mandó al diablo todo, como el control de Naraku sobre ella, y sabiendo que Sesshoumaru tampoco le arreglaría la vida, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba conseguir todo lo que siempre había querido y luego pérderlo, para saber qué era la verdadera libertad. [Reto de cumpleaños para Erly Misaki]


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Fic de "Retos a Pedido" (como regalo de cumpleaños) para Erly Nymeria Misaki, del foro ¡Siéntate! **_**"**__**AU donde Kagura decida mandar al diablo a todos: Naraku, Sesshômaru, los prejuicios sociales, ¡todo!, y cometa una locura (cualquiera, menos el suicidio)."**_

**/topic/84265/84042900/1/Retos-a-Pedido-II**

**Fic basado en la canción "Ride" de Lana del Rey.**

* * *

"_**I really didn't mind because I knew that it takes getting everything you ever wanted and then losing it to know what true freedom is."**_

_**Ride. Lana del Rey. **_

**Ride**

Kagura tomó una gran bocanada de aire y respiró profundo, tratando de llenar en lo posible sus pulmones. Estar entre Naraku, el detestable de su hermano, y Sesshoumaru, su indiferente prometido, la estresaba a niveles inimaginables. No había hombres más insufribles y peculiares en el mundo que ellos dos, capaces de ponerla así de tensa. Pensaba que en cualquier momento esos dos se iban a pelear y ella quedaría entre la espada y la pared (aunque prefería mil veces echarle porras a su prometido, que a Naraku; por ella, podían arrojarlo de un risco). Estaba tan tensa y con tan poca confianza que no podía hablar. Incluso sentía que su misma respiración hacía eco en la habitación.

La miraban con impaciencia, y las palabras en su boca se quedaron atoradas. Había estado pensando en eso durante toda la noche (razón por la cual le fue imposible pegar ojo) e incluso había ensayado un poco para el anuncio que tenía que hacer… el problema es que se supone debía ser en privado, que sólo Sesshoumaru tendría que estar allí para escucharla, no también su hermano mayor, y la presencia de él siempre la hacía cohibirse.

La iban a matar. Tal vez Sesshoumaru no (o quién sabe) pero su hermano se pondría como loco.

Tanto Naraku como Sesshoumaru no pudieron evitar dejar de fijarse en la apariencia de la joven, un poco extrañados. No lucía como siempre, impecable; parada en medio de la habitación y en completo silencio, era como si hubiera sido desposeída de esa arrogante confianza que, para mala suerte de Kagura, era de familia y muy similar a la de Naraku. Sólo usaba un short de mezclilla, unos botines y una blusa blanca con franjas guinda. No se veía mal, pero parecía que sólo había tomado lo primero que vio en el closet para ponérselo encima.

A Naraku le daban ganas de decirle que se cubriera el vientre, con las puntas de la blusa atadas en nudo por encima de su ombligo. A Sesshoumaru le dio igual.

—¿Y bien? —soltó Naraku, desistiendo del regaño. Kagura lo enfocó enojada.

—¿Podrías irte? No quiero verte —exigió la chica, y Naraku soltó una risilla.

—¿Y por qué? Soy tu hermano…

—Desgraciadamente.

—Lo que sea que debas decirle a tu prometido, creo que yo puedo escucharlo, ¿no te parece, Sesshoumaru? —prosiguió el hombre, ignorando la insolencia de su hermana. Sesshoumaru no se molestó en contestar nada, ni en ayudar a Kagura a sacar a Naraku de su oficina. Si Kagura quería hacer algo con Naraku, que se encargara ella. Él no tenía la obligación, ni quería, meterse en pleitos de hermanos. Ya tenía suficiente con Inuyasha. Una cosa era Kagura, pero en cuanto a su cuñado, prefería mantener su distancia y convivir lo menos posible con él.

Kagura resopló molesta. En cierto sentido era tonto querer sacarlo de ahí y decirle las cosas en privado a Sesshoumaru; tarde o temprano su hermano también se enteraría de su decisión y haría hasta lo imposible para detenerla y obligarla a hacer lo que él quería, como siempre. Ese asunto, a sus veintitrés años, ya la tenía absolutamente hastiada, y fue una de las razones por las cuales se quedó toda la noche en vela.

Era hora de ponerle un alto a toda esa locura, ya fuera la locura a la que la sometía su hermano mayor, o a la locura de casarse, y ella iba a hacerlo, nadie más iba a ayudarla ni con un mal consejo. Tampoco le importaba si se terminaba por dar contra la pared, lo cual, conociéndose, seguro pasaría. Lástima que tuviera arreglar todo eso con otra locura, o al menos eso le pareció en ese instante, y si le hubiese confesado lo que pensaba hacer a cualquiera de sus conocidos, también la habrían tildado de loca y malagradecida.

De todas formas, nunca quiso casarse. Nunca fue el tipo de chica, ni siquiera de niña, que soñara con casarse y formar una familia. Tampoco descartó por completo la idea si es que llegaba a encontrar a la persona indicada (por muy cursi que sonara), pero si de algo estaba segura, es que antes de eso quería _conocer_. ¿Conocer qué? Ella qué iba a saber. Conocer el mundo, otras cosas, otros lugares, a otras personas. Otro tipo de vida. Otra vida lejos de su hermano mayor, por lo menos, y con Sesshoumaru eso sería imposible, menos cuando ellos dos tenían que trabajar juntos aunque se detestaran mutuamente.

En pocas palabras, quería conocer lo que era la verdadera libertad, y haciendo lo que tenía planeado con Sesshoumaru –sobre todo presionada por Naraku- no la iba a ayudar a cumplir esa idealista meta.

Se consideraba demasiado joven como para importarle. Apenas había terminado la universidad y jamás había viajado. La idea de que hubiese podido mantener una relación de dos años con Sesshoumaru, sin que Naraku se entrometiera (relativamente), sólo era una ilusión. No era casualidad que su hermano no le pusiera obstáculos con él cuando antes no permitía que ninguna clase de chico se acercara a ella; no por celos de hermano o una necesidad de protegerla por tratarse de su hermana, sino porque, simple y llanamente, a Naraku le gustaba sacar partido de todo y todos a su alrededor, y el noviazgo y próximo matrimonio de su hermana menor con alguien como Sesshoumaru le podía traer muchos beneficios. Kagura no estaba segura de lo que haría de ahora en adelante, luego de que amaneció con una idea que se asemejaba a la más grande de sus locuras, rondando su cabeza como una pequeña abeja lista para picarla.

Apreciaba a Sesshoumaru, pero no sabía, a estas alturas de las circunstancias, si lo quería realmente o no, pero era importante para ella, y no pensaba ser parte de los planes de su hermano y ser un medio para las intenciones que tenía Naraku, no sabía exactamente cuáles, pero no podían ser buenas. Y si era necesario dejar a Sesshoumaru para impedir que Naraku se metiera con él y de paso con ella, lo iba a hacer.

Sí, era una locura, pero siempre andaba haciendo locuras y esta vez tenía una enorme justificación.

—Pues como quieras —advirtió Kagura, dirigiéndose a su hermano—. Pero no te pongas como loco.

Naraku alzó una ceja. De pronto tuvo la sensación de que algo saldría mal. Conocía bien a su hermana, planeaba una locura. No sabía cuál, pero no podía ser algo bueno… para él, por supuesto.

Tenía que distraerla.

—Hazme el favor de cubrirte el vientre, Kagura —dijo Naraku de golpe, con tono ofensivo—. Pareces una…

—¡Al carajo! —gritó Kagura, súbitamente encolerizada, como si finalmente aquella abeja la hubiese picado.

¿Quién iba a decir que precisamente sería Naraku quien le daría el coraje para hacerlo?

La exclamación de Kagura inundó la sala y por unos instantes su hermano se quedó perplejo. Sesshoumaru parpadeó discretamente y la enfocó, tratando de encontrar la razón por la cual su prometida lucía tan extraña. Aquel enojo tenía un trasfondo, y uno muy importante, más allá de la broma de mal gusto de su hermano. Supo que eso sólo había sido un descuidado detonador que ni Naraku se esperaba.

—¿Qué? —Naraku se levantó de su asiento y puso ambas manos sobre el escritorio, tratando de intimidar a su hermana—. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?

—¡Al carajo contigo! —Kagura imitó a su hermano y se precipitó contra el mismo escritorio, encarándolo—. Puedes irte al demonio. Ya me cansé de ti y de tus malditas órdenes. Así que vete a la mierda.

Le dieron ganas de abofetearla en ese instante, pero se detuvo sabiendo que Sesshoumaru estaba ahí.

—Kagura —la llamó él, acercándose impasible. Rompió la tensión entre los dos hermanos y ella se plantó frente a él, recuperando en un santiamén toda la totalidad de su confianza. Estaba cegada y extasiada con la emoción de la subversión.

—También al carajo contigo, Sesshoumaru —contestó firme. A Sesshoumaru no le molestó el insulto; podía notar en su tono de voz que no lo decía con el afán de ofenderlo, que hablaba desde su transparente impulsividad de siempre. El tono difería enormemente con la forma de dirigirse a Naraku. Incluso su voz era ligeramente dulce, aún cuando lo mandaba al demonio.

Sesshoumaru quiso preguntar qué diablos le pasaba, pero desistió. Si conocía a Kagura como bien lo hacía, ella sola terminaría vomitándolo todo.

—Al diablo con la boda y contigo —prosiguió—. ¡Al diablo con todo!

La energía descargada en su última afirmación le indicó a Sesshoumaru que Kagura había llegado, finalmente, a su límite, y que no había nada que hacer, y que ni siquiera él podría hacer algo.

No la culpaba. No era fácil ser la hermana menor de alguien como Naraku. Sabía perfectamente que la había presionado para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio y, probablemente, Kagura ya estaba harta. No estaba lista para casarse con él ni con nadie, no era nada personal, sólo era demasiado joven, demasiado idealista, demasiado alocada. Tampoco era una etapa, ella siempre había sido de esa forma, por eso su hermano hacía lo que hacía. Había estado encerrada y sometida toda su vida bajo el constante control de Naraku y, se dio cuenta, Kagura no pretendía arruinar más su vida pasando a la tutoría de otro hombre, no importaba si se trataba de él. Conocía bien sus fantasías de escapismo y libertad.

Fue algo que no le costó darse cuenta. Según su madre, no mostraba entusiasmo alguno con las revistas de preparativos para bodas, ni por los vestidos de novia, y parecía fastidiada cada que se hablaba del tema. Por él, mejor, pensó Sesshoumaru.

Porque la quería, claro que sí, aunque jamás le hubiese dicho un "_te amo_", o algo por el estilo; esas cosas no se le daban. No tenía problemas en casarse mientras no quisieran controlarlo y lo respetaran. Kagura era de las pocas mujeres que nunca pretendió cambiar su actitud para con ella ni con nadie, lo aceptaba y respetaba tal como era, y era una de las razones por las cuales se sentía cómodo en su relación con ella, pero si le había pedido matrimonio fue sólo porque su padre también lo convenció. No, no le molestaba casarse con Kagura, pero si a ella sí le molestaba hacerlo, la respetaba.

Naraku quedó atónito unos instantes y escuchó algo quebrarse dentro de su cabeza. Quién sabe cómo, o por qué, pero Kagura le estaba arruinando en ese momento todos sus planes con un simple "_al carajo_".

—¿Qué crees que hac…?

—¡También al carajo contigo! —volvió a decir Kagura, apuntándolo. Luego volteó a ver a Sesshoumaru.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. —Apenas terminó de decir eso, se precipitó contra la puerta y salió ahí. El súbito anuncio de Kagura dio la sensación de haber quedado incompleto y en suspenso, pero los dos hombres sabían que Kagura no bromeaba. Naraku tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba tieso. Sesshoumaru se mantuvo impasible e inquebrantable. Kagura acababa de romper su compromiso con él y, a como lo vio, también lo había terminado, aunque no lo hubiese dicho de manera explicita.

—¡Kagura, vuelve aquí! —ordenó Naraku, pero ella no apareció. A esas alturas probablemente estaba tomando el elevador. Se volvió hacia Sesshoumaru.

—¿Qué no piensas detenerla?

—Si Kagura no quiere casarse, no la pienso obligar —sentenció Sesshoumaru, fulminando a su ahora ex cuñado—. No soy como tú.

—No me salgas ahora con eso. —Corrió hacia la puerta, pero no encontró a Kagura. Momentos después escuchó el ruido de un motor que le pareció sumamente familiar, y temiendo lo peor, se adentró nuevamente a su oficina y corrió las persianas de la ventana.

Tal y como imaginó, vio pasar por el estacionamiento su auto negro, y alcanzó a ver a Kagura como el conductor. Enseguida le hirvió la sangre y se preguntó por qué Kagura insistía con ser tan suicida.

La mataría si encontraba un rayón en su auto después de eso, y si lo chocaba, más le valía a Kagura morir en el accidente.

—¡Maldita Kagura! ¡Ahora sí te lo ganaste! —espetó furioso corriendo fuera de la oficina para tratar, inútilmente, de detenerla. Su hermana probablemente había encontrado la réplica de las llaves de su auto o había hecho un embrollo para encenderlo (enseguida se arrepintió de haberle permitido juntarse con Bankotsu y su pandilla de delincuentes). La cosa es que se lo estaba llevando con él a quién sabe dónde.

Sesshoumaru vio salir a Naraku y luego volteó hacia la ventana. Vio el auto de Naraku salir del estacionamiento a toda prisa, sabiendo que Kagura era quien conducía, y recordó una de las razones por las cuales Kagura llamó su atención. La chica tenía cojones, y era de las pocas mujeres capaces de sacar de quicio al egocéntrico de Naraku, a pesar de estar en desventaja. Era una chica valiente, eso era algo de admirarse.

Se preguntó qué pensaba hacer ahora su novia, si es que lo seguía siendo.

* * *

Kagura pensó que Naraku le sacaría una pistola y comenzaría a dispararle cuando se dio cuenta de que se llevó su auto. Nada de eso sucedió (afortunadamente) porque no la había alcanzado ni siquiera cuando salió del estacionamiento. Lo último que vio de su hermano fue su gesto de furia y confusión antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo de la oficina.

Lo admitía. Aquello de llevarse su auto sí había sido una locura mucho más grande y arriesgada que cancelar su boda, pero no se arrepentía de nada y hasta lo volvería a hacer, pero quién sabe si tendría en un futuro la posibilidad de hacerlo. Su idea era no volver a ver a Naraku jamás, tal vez incluso a Sesshoumaru.

Luego de eso, azotada por el tirón de adrenalina, condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la carretera y se adentró a ella sin rumbo fijo. No sabía a dónde iba a ir, con quién, ni nada. Sólo estaba conduciendo y llevaba una hora en el camino, preguntándose: ¿y ahora qué? Lo único que tenía claro es que no iba a regresar a Tokio, ¿para qué? ¿Para que Naraku la obligara a casarse? ¡Ni loca! Antes prefería aventarse de un precipicio (con todo y auto, para que le doliera al desgraciado de su hermano, que su muerte seguramente le importaría un pimiento).

Tenía una guerra en su cabeza y no podía pensar del todo con frialdad. Prendió la radio y la dejó en cualquier estación; sonaba una canción en inglés cuya letra y cantante (una femenina y de voz nasal) no se interesó en escuchar. Aún con la música de fondo le seguía dando vueltas en su mente la escena donde mandó al diablo a su hermano, a su prometido y todo en su vida. Ahora se daba cuenta de que, si seguía por ese camino, lo perdería todo. Sin embargo ya había perdido suficiente. A la mierda ellos dos, a la mierda la sociedad. Estaba cansada de ser obligada a llenar expectativas y cumplir órdenes que sólo la limitaban y castraban. Estaba atascada de obligaciones y ya no podía más. Ahora no tenía nada más que un auto robado y la misma ropa que usaba. Había salido de su casa sólo con unos cuantos yenes en el bolsillo. No llevaba documentos de ningún tipo ni nada. Se había quedado sin nada y no le importaba.

Sólo conduciría rápido y sin detenerse.

O eso habría hecho, hasta el fin del mundo, sino hubiera sido porque se terminó la gasolina.

—¡No me jodas! —exclamó Kagura mirando el medidor detrás del volante. La señal indicaba que el tanque estaba vacío. Tuvo que aparcar el auto a orillas de la carretera cuando notó que comenzaba a andar más lento, amenazando con detenerse por completo.

—Qué inteligente, Kagura. —Dejó caer su cabeza en el volante, con aire derrotado—. Sí, escapa de tu casa, será divertido, ¡y olvida ponerle gasolina al auto!

Mientras salía del carro se preguntó si estaba destinada a fallar en todo. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y dejó las llaves tiradas a un lado. Que se lo robaran, a ella ese pedazo de chatarra ya no le servía de nada, pero aún no pensaba volver a Tokio (mucho menos luego de robarle el auto a su hermano). Tampoco quería enfrentarse a Sesshoumaru. No tenía idea de que haría si de pronto se arrepentía de su decisión. Necesitaba tiempo a solas, para pensar bien, y para eso necesitaba alejarse.

Kagura resopló y el aire expulsado le desacomodó el fleco. Miró a su alrededor. La carretera estaba vacía y no pasaba nadie. Igualmente, no había casas cerca ni nada que indicara que había gente por esos rumbos. Tendría que caminar y hacerlo a la vieja usanza: pedir aventón a quién sabe dónde, a riesgo de encontrarse con algún loco o pervertido, o bien, ganarse el viaje de su vida.

Bueno, el que no arriesga no gana, ¿cierto?

Comenzó a caminar por la orilla de la carretera sin rumbo fijo, atenta a los sonidos, pero sólo escuchaba el murmullo del viento pasando entre las hojas de los árboles. Unas cuantas aves cantaban, y había tanto silencio que podría jurar que los pájaros susurraban a su oído. Aún era temprano, debía ser medio día, a juzgar por la posición del sol y cómo este arrojaba contra todo su luz, que en ese momento le pareció demasiado intensa. Estaban en pleno verano y no tardó en comenzar a sentir calor. Por la hora tampoco había mucha sombra que la acompañara, y a pesar del calor, Kagura se sentía tan fría y tiesa como si estuviera desnuda en pleno invierno.

* * *

—Siempre soy yo el que tiene que salvar a la tarada de mi hermana —masculló Naraku por enésima vez. Sesshoumaru pensó que, al menos, era creativo. Ya había maldecido a Kagura de todas las formas.

Desde hacía unos minutos Naraku trataba de localizar a la chica, igual Sesshoumaru, pero ella no contestaba al celular (ni siquiera tratándose del número de su prometido). Seguramente no llevaba el móvil consigo. No tenía caso salir y buscarla por toda la ciudad como locos, y estaban seguros de que no estaba en casa, pero Naraku era bastante ingenioso y se le ocurrió conectar el GPS de su celular con el de su auto (la mayoría de las maldiciones que Naraku mandó contra su hermana incluían ese asunto).

Sesshoumaru sólo decidió quedarse ahí y "ayudar" a Naraku con la búsqueda porque, se quisiera casar Kagura o no, era una decisión importante y, a su parecer, debían hablarlo con calma. Él de todas formas respetaría su decisión, sólo quería dejar las cosas bien en claro para que ninguno de los dos tuviera asuntos pendientes, algo que él detestaba. Lo malo de Kagura es que era impulsiva, sobre todo cuando estaba enojada o la hartaban, mientras que él solía considerar todas sus opciones y pensar con la mente fría. Lo que pasara en adelante era cosa de cada uno.

—Lo encontré —exclamó Naraku, triunfal, al presentarse en la pantalla de su celular la ubicación exacta del lugar dónde estaba su auto. Lo que le pareció extraño es que el auto no se moviera. Sesshoumaru se preguntó si habría pasado algo más grave, pero luego descartó la idea. Kagura era buena manejando.

—Creo que se quedó sin gasolina —supuso el albino.

Naraku tuvo ganas de arrancarse los cabellos. No sólo le arruinaba sus planes y robaba su auto, también lo dejaba con el maldito tanque vacío.

—No está tan lejos —dijo, calmándose—. ¿Quieres ir a buscarla? —Sesshoumaru no contestó por unos instantes, pero luego tomó aire y comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de dejar las cosas así. Era Naraku, era casarse. Eso no iba con Kagura, aquello era definitivo. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera tenía caso hablar con ella o aclarar las cosas. Además, apreciaba lo suficiente a Kagura como para no querer condenarla a eso. Que escapara de Naraku aunque eso significara dejarlo a él.

—La verdad, no creo que vaya a volver.

* * *

A Kagura ya comenzaba a molestarle el sol abrazador sobre ella, y la brisa no era muy reconfortante. El viento apenas soplaba y se estaba desesperando con la idea de que nunca encontraría nada cercano a la civilización. Fácilmente había recorrido unos tres o cuatro kilómetros. Sus piernas y pies ya latían del dolor, y el sol no ayudaba con sus reservas de energía. Temía desmayarse en cualquier instante.

Para acabar de arruinarlo, en todo su trayecto pasaron muy pocos autos y ninguno quiso hacerle la parada, la pasaron de largo como si nada, y Kagura comenzó a cuestionar seriamente la idea loca esa de escapar.

Bueno, en realidad la idea no era escapar de manera tan impulsiva y tan a la brava. Había comprado un boleto de avión a Corea del Sur y se suponía que iba a regresar a su casa, tomar un par de maletas y largarse, pero en el momento en que arremetió contra Naraku supo que este antes preferiría atarla a una cama que dejarla ir. En ese instante comprendió que, si quería liberarse de él y todo aquello, tenía que irse en ese instante, sin pensarlo… y sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Pero no se arrepentía por robarle el auto a Naraku, eso jamás.

Lo malo, siempre, eran las malditas consecuencias, y en su caso siempre se presentaban unas terribles, hiciera lo que hiciera. Lo único que le dolía era dejar a Sesshoumaru, pero a esas alturas el dolor de la ruptura le resultaba casi lejano, como si se hubiera quedado en la ciudad y con cada paso que ella daba se fuera alejando cada vez más de él. Estaba demasiado confundida como para pensar siquiera en dolor. En ese momento necesitaba fijarse sólo en ella. Nadie más.

Unos kilómetros atrás Koga y sus compañeros habían visto un auto negro abandonado en el camino, sin nadie cerca. Pensaron que tal vez más adelante encontrarían al dueño y tanto Ginta como Hakkaku propusieron echarle una mano. Lo que Kouga jamás pensó fue que se tratara, precisamente, de Kagura, caminando sin rumbo bajo el sol y a orillas de la carretera.

—¿Esa que no es Kagura? —Hakkaku se dirigió al líder del grupo, con gesto desconcertado. Koga forzó la vista y sí, lo comprobó; era ella. Aquel andar y forma de peinarse le era familiar.

Hakkaku y Ginta, quienes eran los que conocían a detalle _aquella_ historia, se tensaron un poco, sobre todo cuando Koga hizo ese gesto de suficiencia que siempre soltaba cuando estaba demasiado confiado o planeaba algo, y le indicó al resto del grupo que se detendrían junto a la chica.

Kagura escuchó el sonido de varias motocicletas acercándose y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Las motocicletas le traían tanto buenos como malos recuerdos. Pensó que no era posible que Naraku la encontrara tan pronto y mandara a los Shichinintai por ella (viejos amigos de su hermano), pero cuando se volvió, casi lista para echarse a correr al bosque, comprobó que no eran ellos.

Era mucho peor.

Era Koga y el "_Clan de los Hombres Lobos_", como los llamaban. Y ella estaba peleada desde hacía años con Koga, su líder.

—Maldición, sólo esto me faltaba —pensó la joven deteniéndose y esperando a que el grupo de motociclistas se acercara. No tenía caso correr ni huir, además no era su estilo, aunque comenzaba a sentirse acorralada. Seguramente Koga aprovecharía para burlarse de ella… o tal vez entre todos esos hombres la matarían y luego escondieran su cuerpo en el bosque que rodeaba aquella solitaria carretera.

_Oh, las consecuencias. _

Tal y como lo pensó, el grupo de motociclistas (que eran unos nueve) comenzaron a bajar su velocidad mientras se acercaban a ella. Ahí también estaban Ginta y Hakkaku, los compinches de su antiguo compañero de la preparatoria. Al final sí lo siguieron, al igual que todos los demás. De hecho, cuando vio sus caras, reconoció a la mayoría. La única diferencia es que ahora lucían un poco más grandes, algunos hasta tenían barba y ya portaban tatuajes. Y ella estaba peleada con todos ellos. Y todo por culpa de Naraku.

Lucían como cualquier otro grupo de motociclistas sacados de una película. Chamarras de cuero negro con remaches y estoperoles plateados, jeans oscuros, desde el azul hasta el café y negro, botas, y casi todos usaban el cabello largo (a excepción de Ginta y Hakkaku, quienes parecían punks con sus peinados). Ninguno usaba el reglamentario casco, pero, eso sí, no eran unos aficionados. Habían estado en eso de las motociclistas desde adolescentes, y quién sabe cómo se las habían arreglado para estar conduciendo Harley Davidson.

—Eh, chico lobo, tanto tiempo que no nos vemos —saludó Kagura con sorna, dirigiéndose a Koga. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar aquel apodo que la chica le había puesto desde el bachillerato. De hecho fue una de las razones por las cuales decidió llamar a su grupo de motociclistas el "_Clan de los Hombres Lobo_". Sonaba bien, les iba bien (sobre todo a él y su temperamento), pero jamás le daría las gracias a Kagura.

—Kagura —saludó de vuelta con la misma socarronería—. Jamás me hubiera imaginado esperar verte aquí, justo cuando comenzamos nuestro viaje. —Koga echó un vistazo hacia a su grupo, quienes soltaron unas risas.

Ella los miró hastiada, como si le molestara sus presencias, pero en realidad los envidiaba como nunca. No lo iba a negar, una de las fantasías de escapismo que tuvo cuando adolescente, fue el de montarse en una motocicleta y viajar por donde la carretera la llevara. Quería vivir de manera sencilla, se suponía que la libertad debía ser simple, pacífica y espontánea. No estar atada a cosas como el dinero o aparatos artificiales como relojes, horarios y trabajos detestables que la convirtieran en una esclava del futuro siempre incierto y poco prometedor, y viendo a ese grupo liderado por Koga, con toda la libertad del mundo para ir y venir en dos ruedas, sin importarles nada más que la carretera, la hacía retorcerse de envidia y admiración. Koga y su grupo era de ese tipo de personas que creían en la frase: "_Vive rápido, muere joven, sé salvaje y diviértete_", y lo aplicaban para cada uno de los aspectos de su vida, a pesar de que su líder tenía un fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad y la lealtad. Para Kagura, lograr aquel objetivo era toda una hazaña que se asemejaba a convertir la vida, monótona y a veces más parecida a un castigo que a un regalo, en toda una obra de arte.

Koga le caía mal, muy mal, desde el bachillerato. Casi no había día en el que no pelearan por cualquier cosa. Luego eso se pareció transformar en un hábito o una especie de ritual y pasaron mucho tiempo juntos en la sala de espera del director, luego de que los maestros, cansados del mal comportamiento de ambos y sus peleas, los mandaran directo a la dirección, con un reporte de mala conducta afectando sus calificaciones. Al menos las de Kagura, quien sí era buena estudiante, además de inteligente y astuta, aunque Koga nunca fue bueno para la escuela. A él siempre se le dio más el asunto de los deportes (especialmente el correr), incluso la mecánica.

Tal y como lo supuso, Koga decidió mandar al diablo la universidad y, al parecer, desde entonces se dedicaba a viajar con su grupo.

Joder, qué buena vida, pensó la chica. Hacía lo que le gustaba sin nadie a quien rendirle cuentas.

—Déjame en paz y mejor sigue tu camino. —Kagura comenzó a caminar rápidamente, indispuesta a vivir lo mismo de la preparatoria. No tenía ánimos de pelear ni por los viejos tiempos. Koga arrancó su moto y se posicionó justo a un lado de ella, pero al ver que ella no se detenía fue más contundente y atravesó la motocicleta justo frente a ella, sacándole a Kagura un susto.

—¡Demonios! —gritó cuando el sonido del potente motor retumbó en sus oídos y se topó con el chico—. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Arrollarme?

—Claro que no. Me dan ganas, no te lo niego, pero no pienso permitir que el corrupto abogado de tu hermano me meta a prisión por alguien como tú. —Kagura rodó los ojos—. No vale la pena ir a prisión por ti.

—Wow, pues gracias —exclamó sarcástica, sonriendo—. Pero no te preocupes. Tú y este grupo de simpáticos muchachos —echó un vistazo hacia los aludidos—, pueden matarme si así lo quieren. Mi hermano no movería un solo dedo por mí.

—No pareció eso la ultima vez —argumentó Koga con tono hostil. De pronto su mirada se volvió más dura. Kagura resopló y se llevó un par de dedos a la frente, desesperada e irritada. No sólo tenía uno de los peores días de su vida, sino que ahora tenía frente a ella a un _viejo amigo_ resentido, reclamándole quién sabe cuántas cosas y listo para arrollarla.

—No me jodas. No puede ser que sigas resentido por algo que pasó hace años. Sabes bien que no fue mi culpa.

—Sí, claro —espetó Koga, escéptico—. Y esa historia se te ocurrió contármela apenas hace unas semanas, ¿no?

—Yo no inventé nada. Simplemente te aclaré las cosas.

El resto del grupo escuchaba atento la conversación, que de pronto se les había perdido.

—Por supuesto, sobre todo estando con ese tipo Bankotsu y su despreciable grupo. —Kagura hizo ademán de querer seguir su camino, pero Koga le volvió a bloquear el paso—. Y si así fuera, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque luego ya no me quisiste escuchar y encima nos graduamos —dijo ella con simpleza, aunque lucía cada vez más irritada.

Y sí, era algo que podía mantenerle cara a cara. No mentía, no era _tan_ como su hermano, pero todo aquel pleito con Koga y sus amigos fue por culpa de él.

Quitando de lado el hecho de que siempre peleaban, hacia el final de su último año de preparatoria, Kagura descubrió que Koga era motociclista y que andaba en eso desde niño y, por primera vez, sintió que tenía algo en común con otra persona que no fuera su hermano. No pudo negar que hubo algo en ello que llamó su atención y la atrajo. La sorpresa de Koga fue grande al darse cuenta de que Kagura, a diferencia de las demás chicas de su edad, conocía muy bien el tema de las motos. Se lo atribuyó al hecho de que siempre la veía llegar a la escuela montada en la motocicleta de su hermano mayor, quien ya era universitario para ese entonces.

Por una u otra razón, el conocimiento sobre las motocicletas se transformó en una especie de competencia, y su rivalidad evolucionó hacia aquello, pero era como si tuvieran una reputación que mantener con respecto el resto de sus compañeros, quienes sabían que ellos dos se odiaban a muerte, aunque algunos siempre andaban hostigándolos con el hecho de que "del odio al amor hay un sólo paso". Eso les impidió hacer algo más, al fondo de su hostil relación, para acercarlos, a pesar de tener aquella pasión en común.

Pero todo explotó cuando se graduaron. Fue como si, por el hecho de saber que probablemente jamás volverían a verse ni a pelear, o a discutir sobre motocicletas, decidieran dejarse de juegos y probar. ¿Qué más daba? No se volverían a ver. Ella iría a la universidad y él, pues a donde el camino lo llevara. Sus destinos estarían separados hacia el final a partir de ese día, pero tampoco querían quedarse con las ganas.

Nadie obligó a besar al otro, fue algo mutuo e impulsivo. Las cosas se pusieron peor, porque se alejaron lo más que pudieron, se escondieron en algún salón de la escuela, no recordaban cuál, y si no hubiera sido porque todo se detuvo abruptamente, Kagura habría tenido sexo con Koga ahí mismo. Si iba a tener su primera vez, el chico le parecía buena opción. Tampoco se azotaba mucho con la típica idea de que debía ser con el "amor de su vida". La idea le agradó e incluso la excitó; la impulsividad de la situación, el riesgo, la relación de ellos que de pronto se había vuelto ambivalente, pero todo se fue al caño cuando Naraku los encontró en el salón y sin avisar, golpeó a Koga sin miramientos, algo que él no se esperaba y menos estando encima de Kagura jugueteando. Tampoco era de sorprenderse, Naraku ya antes había golpeado a un par de chicos por coquetearle a su hermana, pero en ese momento a Koga le pareció más una trampa que otra cosa.

Lo primero que pensó fue que entre los dos lo habían planeado. Que en alguna especie de venganza personal, ella debía seducirlo y Naraku se encargaría de darle su merecido. La desventaja para Koga fue grande, porque en ese entonces Naraku era más grande y fuerte, y peleaba mejor.

La idea con la cual Koga se quedó de todo aquello hizo pensar a Kagura que sus calificaciones hablaban por él. El chico era guapo y todo, pero le faltaba cerebro, algo que ella pensaba se compensaba con su habilidad para los deportes. Jamás pudo aclararle las cosas ni explicarle nada porque la mandó al diablo, y sólo pudo aclararle todo aquel embrollo apenas unas semanas atrás, cuando se encontraron de pura casualidad en un bar, justo cuando a ella se le había ocurrido irse de parranda con Bankotsu y su grupo, los amigos matones de su hermano. Eran chicos peligrosos pero divertidos, y dentro de todo la respetaban, aunque sabía que era sólo por ser hermana de Naraku.

Desgraciadamente, eso tampoco terminó bien, luego de que el "Clan de los Hombres Lobo" y los "Shichinintai" (enemigos jurados montados en dos ruedas) se hicieron un autentico lío de golpes y peleas de bar donde hasta ella terminó encerrada el fin de semana completo. Naraku tuvo que sacarla de ahí.

Koga resopló y masculló algo por lo bajo. Sentía que Kagura le mentía y que sólo le estaba tomando el pelo, pero algo en el fondo le decía que era sincera. Tuvo tres años para convivir con la chica, se podía jactar de conocerla bastante bien, y ese gusanito de que no mentía no lo dejaba en paz. Además, algo bastante malo debió sucederle recientemente, sólo eso explicaría el por qué se la había encontrado ahí caminando sin rumbo.

—Da igual —espetó Koga, haciéndose el desentendido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso no te importa. Lárgate y déjame en paz.

La forma tan irrespetuosa e insolente con la cual se había dirigido a él hizo temblar a Hakkaku y Ginta, plantando la tensión en todo el grupo. La cosa entre ellos se veía tan densa que pensaron que en cualquier momento se agarrarían a golpes, y Koga no tenía problemas en golpear a una mujer si lo encontraba muy necesario.

—Dijiste que querías aclarar las cosas, ¿no? Entonces dime qué haces aquí, o no te dejaré pasar.

—Yo ya te aclaré las cosas la última vez que nos vimos —exclamó ella—. Es tu problema si me crees o no.

—¿Qué? ¿Te peleaste con tu prometido, o con tu novio Bankotsu? Seguro Naraku se molestó cuando se enteró —dijo, con una sonrisa burlona—. Me pregunto con cuántos hombres and…

La bofetada que le soltaron sacó a Koga de juego y lo dejó volteando hacia un lado, con la mejilla ardiendo por el agudo dolor. Un poco más y Kagura le hubiese volteado toda la cabeza.

—No sé con qué clase de mujeres te relacionas, pero yo no soy así. —Se sintió un poco tonta al decir eso, sobre todo al recordar que, al primer beso, estuvo dispuesta a acostarse con él el día de la graduación, ¿pero qué importaba? Eso era cosa suya. Él había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nadie le puso una pistola en la cabeza. La oportunidad simplemente se dio y decidieron aprovecharla.

—Y Bankotsu no es mi novio. —Koga se volvió hacia ella, aguantándose las ganas de devolverle el golpe. Tenía que aceptar que en cierto modo se lo había ganado al provocarla de esa forma—. Y sí, discutí con mi prometido. Terminamos y mandé a Naraku al diablo. ¿Contento? Ahora déjame pasar.

Koga se quedó callado unos instantes, fulminándola con la mirada, un poco pasmado por las noticias y sin recuperarse de todo ante la sorpresa del golpe. Kagura no mostró miedo alguno ante su intimidante gesto, siempre había sido así. Ella jamás le tuvo miedo. En cierto modo, Kagura se creía más poderosa que él.

Kagura se movió un poco y pasó de largo la motocicleta.

—Pensé que Naraku y tú eran muy unidos. —Al escucharlo la chica se detuvo en seco y soltó una risa sarcástica al tiempo que se volvía hacia él.

—Siempre te dejé bien en claro que Naraku y yo nos llevamos pésimo. No sé de dónde sacas eso.

—Lo digo por…

—No, lo que te pasa es que no tienes cerebro. —Mientras hablaba Kagura apuntó su cabeza con uno de sus dedos—. Semejante idiotez la de creer que yo planeé todo eso con Naraku sólo para que te diera una paliza.

Koga se removió incómodo en el asiento. No le gustaba recordar eso. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Naraku de verdad lo había dejado molido.

—Además… —Kagura sonrió, y a Koga le pareció que su tono tenía algo de sensual—, no necesito de Naraku para patearte el trasero. Yo sola puedo hacerlo.

El chico soltó una sonora y limpia carcajada, cruzando los brazos.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes —la retó, destilando la misma confianza que emanaba ella en ese momento.

A Kagura le recordó a sus años de adolescente, cuando pasaba los días peleando con él. Casi sintió nostalgia. En más de una ocasión sus discusiones rayaron en el terminar agarrándose a golpes, y a Kagura le daba igual enfrentarse a un hombre. Siendo hermana de Naraku, había tenido que aprender a pelear a puño limpio, y tenía que aceptar que Naraku le había enseñado bien a defenderse. Nunca para superarlo, pero sí para cuidarse sola, además de que durante muchos años practicó con armas blancas. Una pelea a puño limpió con Koga la traía sin cuidado.

El recuerdo de antaño pareció aligerar la tensión entre ellos.

—No, Koga, yo detesto a Naraku —insistió Kagura—. Fue por él y por muchas cosas más que cancelé mi compromiso y me largué de Tokio.

Él alzó una ceja.

—¿Viste al auto negro varado allá atrás? —Koga asintió—. Bueno, pues es de Naraku. —Luego inclinó el torso hacia él y soltó una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Se lo robé para huir… pero me quedé sin gasolina.

En ese momento Koga soltó otra carcajada. De pronto Kagura volvía a caerle… más o menos bien. Sólo más o menos. Si lo pensaba bien, una persona como Naraku jamás prestaría su auto. Y el hecho de que Kagura anduviera ahí, sola, sin nada encima más que su propia ropa y dejando abandonado el auto de su hermano, significaba que ahora sí la había armado en grande. Era simple: había huido, de su hermano, de su prometido, de Bankotsu, quien dijo ser novio de Kagura; daba igual, ella había mandado a todos al diablo. Eso significaba que no era tan unida a Naraku como él pensó en su momento.

De pronto se sintió estúpido, pero no dijo nada.

—Así que estás sola. —Koga sonrió con malicia. Todo el encanto y la nostalgia se esfumó, mientras Kagura sentía que se le helaba la sangre. Aquello había sonado muy, pero muy mal. Miró nerviosamente al resto del grupo, quienes tenían sus miradas posadas sobre ellos, y se imaginó mil cosas.

Ahí, otra vez, las malditas consecuencias. Sí, podía ser una chica fuerte, pero era algo de risa enfrentarse a nueve hombres al mismo tiempo dispuestos a seguir las órdenes de su líder sin chistar, y podían hacer con ella lo que quisieran.

—Eso suena muy mal —farfulló Kagura, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. Koga arrugó las cejas, contrariado y casi turbado. Quién sabe qué se había imaginado la chica, pero no se molestó en preguntar. A decir verdad la apariencia de sus compañeros y él mismo era muy intimidante.

—¿Tienes algún lugar al que pienses ir? —inquirió, haciendo que Kagura lo mirara desconfiada.

—No realmente.

—Nosotros tampoco. —Koga se acomodó los guantes de cuero y echó una mirada hacia su grupo y luego a Kagura—. Sube.

No sabía si echarse a reír, salir corriendo o aceptarle la invitación. Parecía una broma de mal gusto. El resto del grupo se miró contrariado y comenzaron a murmurar cosas, sin creerlo. Kagura no estaba mejor que ellos. Comenzaron a preguntarse si a su líder no se le habría cocido el cerebro con el calor.

Koga no entendía por qué tanta sorpresa por parte de todos. Acababa de comprobar que todo aquello no había sido cosa de Kagura, sino de su hermano. Al final la única desventaja de Kagura había sido tener un hermano como Naraku, y el hecho de que lo mandara al diablo significaba que se había equivocado con ella. Lo que menos podía hacer era dejar que viajara con ellos y darle un aventón, a dónde sea que quisiera ir. De todas formas ellos sólo estaban paseando y Kagura, bueno, ella ya encontraría qué hacer. Por ahora eso tenían en común, ningún lugar en especial.

Kagura analizó rápidamente sus opciones. Si seguía caminando sola por la carretera corría el riesgo de no encontrar a nadie más que le diera un aventón y se le haría de noche a la intemperie, además de que se arriesgaba a viajar con un desconocido. A Koga, al menos, lo conocía desde hacía años, y si le hubiese querido hacer algo, a esas alturas ya lo habría hecho, más teniendo a todos esos grandulones apoyándolo.

—Koga, ¿estás seguro que…?

—Cállate, Ginta —ordenó el aludido. El chico acató al instante la orden y se encogió un poco en su asiento, temblando—. La chica irá con nosotros.

Kagura no pudo evitar sonreír divertida por la situación. Todo aquello le parecía casi de película y, en cierto sentido, era como cumplir aquella fantasía de escapismo, la de montarse en una motocicleta y viajar sin rumbo fijo. Jamás se imaginó que sería ese mismo día, y con Koga.

Aún así lo dudó un poco. Comenzó a preguntarse qué le podía esperar, qué podía pasar, a dónde iría ahora. Como siempre, se preguntaba sobre su futuro, siempre sometido a los planes de su hermano. El futuro llegó en ese momento como si lo hubiera invocado, cuando a varios metros atrás, en la carretera, vio un carro bastante familiar aproximarse, color verde oscuro. Era el auto de Sesshoumaru, si es que no se equivocaba al forzar la vista desde esa distancia, y seguro Naraku iba con él.

Se le abrieron los ojos como dos platos y se quedó de piedra, mirando hacia aquel punto que apenas podía vislumbrarse en el horizonte. Capaz se lo estaba imaginando, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Naraku la ponía paranoica. Si en realidad se trataba de su prometido (o ahora, más bien ex) seguro que Naraku iba con él y lo había convencido de salir a buscarla. No quiso ni preguntarse cómo la encontraron, pero le importaba un carajo. No volvería a eso.

No exteriorizó nada más que un poco de asombro. Ya sin dudas y lo más rápido que pudo, Kagura se sentó en la motocicleta, detrás de Koga, y se abrazó a su torso. Alcanzó a ver la estampa en la chamarra negra del chico: era la imagen del cráneo de un lobo. Abajo había un parche que indicaba de qué ciudad era el grupo, y en la parte superior, el nombre del mismo. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue un montón de hombres lobos zombies dirigidos por ella, no supo por qué, pero le pareció divertido. Tenía algo con los cráneos y los zombies.

Koga volvió la vista al frente y cuando sintió que Kagura ya estaba bien sujeta a él, arrancó la moto. Le hizo una seña al resto del grupo para que lo siguieran y retomaron el camino. Kagura suspiró aliviada cuando el veloz arranque la llevó lejos de ese punto en cuestión de segundos. Luego de unos minutos se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, pero ya no vio el auto de Sesshoumaru, sólo a los ocho chicos en sus motocicletas.

Cómo cambiaban las cosas. En sus primeros años de bachillerato ni loca habría subido con Koga a una motocicleta (antes habría pensado que Koga, en algún arranque, la dejaría caer tirada en plena calle sin importarle nada). Luego la idea pareció palpable cuando comenzaron a entablar una conversación más amena y no tan hostil, ya hacía los últimos meses antes de graduarse, pero él jamás se hubiese atrevido a dejarla subir con él y ella jamás se hubiese atrevido a pedírselo. Parecía que en ese entonces aún eran unos mocosos. En cierta forma seguían siéndolo.

Ahora estaba unos cuantos años después, montada en la motocicleta de Koga y viajando a quién sabe dónde. La incertidumbre de su improvisado e impulsivo viaje, así como las inesperadas vueltas que dio, la dejó extrañamente satisfecha. En ese momento no lo entendía del todo y tampoco le interesaba entenderlo. La sensación de libertad era sublime y abrumadora. Se sentía cegada, y no sólo por el sol radiante que no permitía ver hacia el cielo con los ojos abiertos.

El viento, veloz y fuerte alborotando su cabello, el cual ya se había desatado, aumentaba esa sensación de libertad a puntos insospechados. Se sentía como en una de esas películas de motociclistas viajando por el desierto, aunque en realidad estuvieran rodeados de un bosque algo castigado por el verano. Tampoco le resultaba desagradable la idea de ir viajando con Koga y sus compinches. De hecho encontraba bastante irónica la situación y, por lo mismo, encantadora.

No sólo estaba encantada, estaba fascinada. En esos momentos le daban ganas de levantar los brazos y gritar, no sabía si de coraje, felicidad o sólo por hacerlo. Se sentía con la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, y gritar si quería. Gritar de coraje por los años perdidos, por no haber escapado antes, por haber creído que tenía miedo a escapar. Por otro lado quería gritar de felicidad porque ahora lo había logrado, y se sentía sumamente tonta por no haberlo hecho antes.

No iba a volver, ni siquiera por Sesshoumaru. No sabía a dónde iba a ir, a dónde la iba a llevar ese grupo de chicos, pero se quería dejar llevar. Luego ella se las arreglaría sola, siempre lo había hecho así. Tampoco pensaba regresar para enfrentar a su hermano o a su prometido, mucho menos para ser juzgada por todos sus conocidos cuando estos le preguntaran por qué había hecho semejante locura, o cuando supieran que una chica como ella, que supuestamente había conseguido todo lo que quería, simplemente había mandado todo al diablo con un "_al carajo_" y se había escapado de improvisto con un grupo de motociclistas sin futuro ni nada que ganar u ofrecerle. Pero para Kagura, ella siempre tenía la razón; la mayoría de todos ellos (incluso sus nuevos compañeros de viaje) tenían la certeza de una compañía, amigos o una familia, una seguridad. Su única familia había sido Naraku y se sentía más como una esclava que como su hermana. Casarse con Sesshoumaru no iba a arreglarle la vida. Ya no quería más eso, personas que le dijeran lo que debía hacer y lo que no debía hacer, indicándole el camino correcto –para ellos- como si fuesen brújulas infalibles atascándola de obligaciones, moralidad y juicios a la ligera.

Bueno, ella en parte lo había permitido, en contraste con su eterna posición de subversión y rebeldía. Llegó el momento en que deseó tanto su libertad que aquello pareció transformarse en una obsesión que la hacía arder al tiempo que la aterrorizaba, tanto, que en ocasiones no sabía qué responder cuando su hermano la enfrentaba diciéndole qué la libertad sólo se transformaría en un monstruo para ella, o cuando Sesshoumaru le preguntó alguna vez qué entendía ella por "_libertad_". ¿Cómo explicar semejante concepto? Era una idea demasiado grande y extensa, con miles de interpretaciones, pero en ese momento la sentía, y en ese momento no era más que transformarse en una nómada impulsada por la locura que la deslumbraba y la hacía marearse de cuando en cuando montada en esa motocicleta. Era crearse una vida para poder cumplir todas sus fantasías, incluso las más raras y oscuras.

—Oye, Kagura. —Koga levantó la voz para escucharse por encima de los motores—. Si soy sincero, me sorprende que hayas aceptado venir con nosotros.

Kagura ladeó la cabeza y se acercó a él, mientras él la miraba de reojo unos instantes.

—En este momento podría dejarte caer y permitir que los demás te arrollen con sus motos. ¿No te da miedo?

La falsa hostilidad de su tono, una igual a la que adquirieron sus discusiones cuando adolescentes, ya hacía el final del ciclo escolar, remontó a Kagura a esos años y sintió que volvía en el tiempo. Casi se imaginó de nuevo con el uniforme de la escuela, atreviéndose finalmente a subir a la motocicleta de Koga, una idea que nunca se atrevió a exteriorizar y él a ofrecer. Quizá no habría terminado tan mal de haberlo hecho. Los únicos buenos recuerdos que Kagura tenía de su hermano, es cuando este la llevaba a la escuela en su motocicleta; luego se volvió serio y más controlador de costumbre, y dejó esas cosas (Kagura sospechaba que la verdadera razón era porque Naraku odiaba despeinarse). Lástima que a Sesshoumaru nunca le gustaron esas cosas.

—No seas imbécil. Atrévete a hacerlo y yo misma me encargaré de joder los frenos de este pedazo de chatarra.

Koga pareció alterarse, no lo suficiente. También se sintió de vuelta a sus años de tonta juventud, cuando peleaban como bobos y a veces como enemigos a muerte.

—¿Pedazo de chatarra? ¡Es una Harley Davidson! —exclamó ofendido, volteando de nuevo a verla.

—Todo lo que tú conduzcas es un pedazo de chatarra.

—Y mira nada más quién viene también montada sobre este pedazo de chatarra.

Kagura arrugó las cejas y torció la boca. Le movió la cabeza para que volviera a ver al frente.

—Mantén los ojos en el camino, ¿quieres? No quiero que nos mates.

Con el tiempo llegó un momento en que Kagura deseó su propia motocicleta, cosa que no dejó a Koga muy contento y les costó otra boba discusión, sobre todo cuando les daba por competir entre ellos y nunca se ponían de acuerdo. Pero no pensaba viajar detrás de él toda la vida. Kagura siguió acompañada por Koga y el Clan de los Hombres Lobo durante mucho tiempo, o al menos a ella le pareció así. Se divirtió bastante. Cuando mandó todo al diablo y perdió todo lo que tenía y lo que pensó quiso tener, se sintió en una especie de invierno, pero también se dio cuenta de que se necesitaba perderlo todo para saber lo que era la verdadera libertad, sin ataduras de ningún tipo. Koga y su grupo, para ella, fueron su único verano en esa época y, por decirlo de alguna manera, la terminaron aceptando en su "_clan_". En cierta forma había encontrado a su gente, gente que no la atara a nada, tan estigmatizados como ella misma. Tenía toda la libertad de irse cuando quisiera, y con esa misma libertad decidió quedarse con ellos y con un futuro incierto que la deslumbraba, pero nunca era nada seguro. Muchos la condenarían por semejante inestabilidad, pero para Kagura no existía mejor seguridad en la vida que la que proporcionaba la libertad de hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Muchos la tildarían de loca. No lo negaba, porque, viéndolo de la manera más simplona y superficial, ¿qué clase de loca deja a su novio rico y guapo por un motociclista como Koga? Era una fantasía que Kagura estaba segura que más de uno tenía, que envidiaban, que añoraban pero que jamás se atreverían a cumplir. Eran esclavos de sus vidas y no se permitían crearse una vida donde pudieran experimentar todas esas cosas, y la historia para ellos siempre se repetía, arrepentidos en su lecho de muerte, de todo lo que quisieron hacer pero nunca se atrevieron por miedo a la magnitud de lo que significaba la idea, concepto o lo que sea, de la libertad. Y ella, tal vez sí estaba jodida y algo loca, pero era libre.

* * *

**Joder, que idea, ¿verdad? xD Ya, en serio, no pude evitarlo. Me resulta muy factible imaginar que, por alguna razón, Kagura termina viajando con un grupo de motociclistas, muy al estilo de las películas, aunque sé que preferiría viajar sola pero, debido a las circunstancias del fic, termina con Koga y su grupo. No sé, me gustaba mucho la idea y aproveché, y a Koga también lo puedo imaginar cómo motociclista. Peor aún cuando me moría por tomar el reto desde hace tiempo y justo me obsesioné con la canción Ride y el vídeo del mismo. El monologo de Lana del Rey en el video es demencial y me encantó, me podía imaginar fácilmente a Kagura y decidí basarme mucho en la canción para hacer el fic y acoplarlo al reto.**

**Se supone que Kagura debía mandar al diablo a Naraku, a Sesshoumaru y todos los prejuicios sociales, y cometer una locura. Es una trama simplona la de dejar a tu novio rico y guapo por un motociclista, como sucede aquí, pero estoy segura de que muchas consideran una locura dejar a Sesshoumaru xD quería que Kagura consiguiera su libertad al mandar al diablo todo, pero no que deslumbrada por su libertad, hiciera una verdadera estupidez, como si no fuera capaz de manejar su libertad. Estoy segura que de haberla conseguido, sí cometería un par de tonterías (como todos) más siendo que ya no tiene la "guía" de Naraku siempre sobre ella o la seguridad que le podía proporcionar Sesshoumaru, y bueno, siempre tuve muchas ganas de escribir un KogaxKagura, así que aproveché la oportunidad siendo que Sesshoumaru se supone también debía dejarse atrás. **

**No quiero que se piense que es como si Kagura pasara ahora a la "tutoría" de Koga, porque ahora que tiene su libertad, ella decide viajar con ellos, y así mismo tiene la libertad de dejarlos; finalmente ellos sólo le dieron un aventón. ¿Si se quedaría con Koga o no? Quién sabe, puede que sí o puede que no. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado del fic. En lo personal me encantó poder escribir una historia donde Kagura consigue su libertad y comete esa "locura". Sé que no quedó del todo cómico, pero, tampoco quedó como el súper drama. También debo admitir que esta idea daba para hacer algo mucho más oscuro, donde la locura que comete Kagura fuera más grave o peligrosa, pero, no sé, no se me ocurrió nada (y me arrepiento bastante). **

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
